The Red Mannequin Wikia
Welcome to Saint Burleaux You didn’t expect to find a place that could accept you with open arms, and yet here you are, ready to leave it all behind and start over. This is your chance. Even sinners deserve redemption. Enter, child of Caine, and pave your way. Saint Burleaux is a bustling city with mixed heritage, a southern gothic haunt hidden in Louisiana, tucked between Arkansas and Texas. Even the living here are more at home during than night than day, blazing humid sun cornering most into a sundown to sunup schedule. Visitors routinely pass through on their way to New Orleans, enjoying the vibrant nightlife, odd local legends, and residents who range from eerie to downright bizarre. History is hidden in every corner, both enchanting and bloody, for those who know where to look. But for another group, Saint Burleaux is a city for outlaws, the sinners and the underdogs. Whether you seek to start anew or to hide away, this place has its arms open for you. The city grants second chances to those who look for them, but then again, it is up to you to pull your own strings. The Red Mannequin We are a small, but growing Vampire: The Masquerade IRC roleplay group. We use the 20th Anniversary edition of V:TM and the clanbooks as our main sources of inspiration. The Wikia will detail all you need to know about the city of Saint Burleaux, it's places, people, and mysteries. As for other elements, will will also be listing gameplay mechanics, house rules, and so on. Articles Bans - A list of banned Merits, Flaws, clans, etc. Character Creation - Character creation limitations for Saint Burleaux. Clan Weaknesses - Details the weaknesses of each clan. Court - Details of who is in the Elysium Court [WIP] Experience Points - How you gain and how you can spend Experience Points. House Rules - These need to be read fire and foremost before creating a character. IRC Rooms & Locations - A list of rooms in the Saint Burleaux IRC. Non-Player Characters - [WIP. Eventually we will have a full list of NPCs] Player Characters - [WIP. Eventually we will have a complete list of Player Characters] Places - [WIP. Eventually we will have a full list of locations in Saint Burleaux] Rolls - A listing of rolls for use int he IRC [WIP, basic information but not yet 100% complete] Important Links The Official Saint Burleaux Tumblr - Regularly updates with new information. Official Red Mannequin Webpage - The official website for The Red Mannequin. Old World of Darkness Dice Roller - This is the dice roller we use for the IRC. Staff Anya - Primary Storyteller. In charge of all final decisions, the IRC itself, and the main webpage. Contact at damnrightitsanya@gmail.com Lurk - Secondary Storyteller. In charge of the Tumblr, Wikia, and most of the Google Doc shenans. Contact at mindaugasvoruta@gmail.com Players Anya - ST - Character: Dante Miravelli NPCs Baconmoose - AKA Moose, James - Characters: Proxy & Mason Morelock Faye - Character: Isaac Kindley Griff - AKA Elec, ElecB0ogalo0 - Characters: Jeremy McCracken & Alan Garrett Heart - AKA Emma - Character: Melanie Reyes Leon - Character: Hamid Al-Hassim Lurk - ST - Character: Merrin Anderson NPCs Neon - Characters: Catharine Holt & Kenton Blake Pietro - Characters: Mona D'Angelo & Zeniba Burgess Trev -''' Character: Olegovna Sarchenko '''Whenwas - AKA Whenny - Characters: Hoff & Benjamin Cantu Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse